NUNCA DIGA NUNCA
by justcassy
Summary: Logo após deixar a clínica psiquiátrica, House descobre que as coisas não são mais do jeito que ele havia deixado e decide tomar medidas inesperadas para retomar o que é seu.


**NUNCA DIGA NUNCA**

**Autora: Cassy**

**Censura: Nc-17 - SMUT pessoas, muito smut! CONTEÚDO PROIBIDO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS!!!! PERIGO HEEHEHHE**

**Resumo: Se passa logo depois de House sair da clínica psiquiátrica....mas ele ainda não retornou de vez ao PPTH.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**MANCINI´S RESTAURANT**_

House e Wilson jantavam amigavelmente naquela noite, comemorando a reabilitação de House.

- House, você está me fazendo passar vergonha aqui, pode comer como um ser humano? Pediu Wilson, enquanto segurava os talheres.

- Estou faminto, você não sabe o que foi passar 3 meses naquela maldita clínica, sem nenhuma comida decente. Esse macarrão é a comida dos deuses! Exclamou House, sugando até o último pedaço do espaguetti.

Antes que House pudesse terminar seu jantar, ele avistou uma figura conhecida adentrar ao recinto, acompanhada. Imediatamente, ele derrubou seus talheres sobre a mesa, e perdeu completamente o apetite.

- O que você está olhando, House, viu algum fantasma? Questionou Wilson, virando-se para olhar o que havia chamado a atenção do amigo.

Quando Wilson se virou, deparou-se com Cuddy, vestida em um simples e elegante vestido preto tomara que caia, acompanhada por um homem igualmente bem vestido, de cabelos castanhos e belos olhos verdes. O homem colocava possessivamente as mãos sobre a cintura de Lisa Cuddy, mostrando a todos os outros que a olhavam com desejo, que ela lhe pertencia.

- Oh, você viu isso...me desculpe House, eu devia ter te contado. Disse Wilson, envergonhado.

- Você sabia disso? Questionou House, enfurecido.

- Ela não podia esperar a vida inteira por você, Cuddy também merece ser feliz. Afirmou o oncologista.

- Claro que merece, eu vou me assegurar de que ela seja muito feliz. Respondeu House, levantando-se da mesa.

- Onde você pensa que vai, House? Perguntou Wilson, nervosamente.

- Durante esses meses encarcerado eu aprendi muitas coisas, esta na hora de colocá-las em prática. Afirmou House, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Alguns metros dali, Cuddy e seu acompanhante estavam sentados à mesa, conversando e sorrindo como adolescentes.

- Lisa, eu amo o seu sorriso, aliás, eu amo tudo em você....Disse Sean, trazendo as mãos de Cuddy junto a seus lábios.

- Sean, eu...eu...acho que devíamos pedir alguma coisa para beber. Respondeu ela, puxando as mãos, e tentando esconder que estava desconfortável com o excesso de carícias daquele homem que ela mal havia conhecido.

Lisa Cuddy havia tentado inúmeras vezes se apaixonar por homens como Sean, bonito, um engenheiro bem sucedido, romântico...na verdade ele era o oposto de House, e talvez por isso ela tivesse aceitado sair com ele na primeira vez, na segunda, na terceira ...

Lisa e Sean estavam concentrados no cardápio do jantar e não perceberam quando House se aproximou da mesa, exatamente ao mesmo tempo que o garçom, que trazia 2 taças de vinho em sua bandeja. House colocou a bengala à frente do garçom, fazendo com que ele derrubasse as taças de vinho, uma delas caiu sobre Cuddy.

- Oh meu deus! Exclamou ela, levantando-se para deixar o vinho escorrer sobre seu vestido.

Quando ela se virou, deparou-se com House, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela.

- Você! Gritou ela, enfurecida.

- Bela noite essa não é mesmo? Uma boa noite para se tomar um vinho...Afirmou ele, zombando da situação.

- House, o que você está fazendo aqui? Questionou ela, tentando controlar as emoções ambiguas que sentia. Fazia meses que ela não o via, sentia saudade e raiva dele naquele instante, mas Cuddy não conseguia saber qual das emoções era mais forte.

- Comendo, é para isso que as pessoas vêm ao restaurante não é mesmo? Indagou ele.

House e Cuddy não conseguiam tirar os olhos um do outro, não era preciso dizer mais nada, seus olhares falavam por si. E Sean se sentiu pouco confortável com aquela situação.

- Lisa, você pode me dizer quem é ele? Perguntou Sean.

- Oh, quanta falta de educação da minha parte, meu nome é Greg House, prazer em conhecê-lo...Mentiu House, aproximando-se de Sean para lhe dar um aperto de mão.

Assim que House se aproximou para cumprimentar Sean, colocou a bengala a sua frente, apoiando-a fortemente sobre o pé de Sean, que acabou gritando de dor.

- Me desculpe, eu não vi que seu pé estava aí, aliás, uma pena que não façam bengalas com olhos para aleijados, não é mesmo? Falou House sarcasticamente.

- House! Saia já daqui! Ordenou Cuddy.

-Que isso Cuddy, não vai me apresentar seu amigo primeiro? Pediu House.

-Namorado. Corrigiu Sean.

- Muito prazer...Namorado, interessante esse nome, nunca tinha ouvido antes. Disse House, sarcasticamente, estendendo a mão a Sean.

- House, vamos embora! Exclamou Wilson, se aproximando do amigo para puxá-lo pelo braço.

- Wilson, graças a deus, tire-o daqui. Eu vou me limpar e espero que você ja tinha ido embora quando eu voltar. Avisou Cuddy, seguindo para o banheiro.

Assim que Cuddy entrou no banheiro do restaurante, olhou-se no espelho, sua roupa estava toda suja de vinho, e seu coração batia aceleradamente. House havia deixado a clínica psiquiátrica, ele havia voltado para ela...mas ela logo voltou a racionalizar. Sean era um homem bom, com quem ela e Rachel poderiam passar o resto da vida, só havia um problema, ele não era insano, não era sarcástico, não era imprevisível, não era um rebelde sem causa, não era engraçado, não era manco...Sean não era Gregory House.

Ela estava jogando água sobre o rosto quando viu a face de House refletida do espelho.

- House, eu disse para você ir embora. Disse ela, virando-se para ele assustada.

- Desde quando eu costumo fazer o que você manda? Respondeu ele, aproximando-se perigosamente dela.

House estava mais magro, com a barba bem maior do que a habitual, e o cabelo mal penteado. Os meses na clínica haviam sido duros para ele, Cuddy pode notar só de olhar para o médico. Ela tinha vontade de correr para os braços dele, dizer o quanto sentiu saudades das discussões, dos desafios, de sua voz...de seus olhos. Mas ela não podia se entregar. Não depois de tudo que ele a havia feito passar.

- Eu tentei falar com você por 2 meses...tentei te visitar milhares de vezes, e você NUNCA quis me ver, o que você quer de mim agora, House? Questionou ela, com sofrimento na voz.

- Todo esse tempo, eu sempre quis ver você Cuddy....só não queria que você me visse, não daquele jeito. Afirmou ele, com o corpo a apenas alguns centímetros do dela.

- Porque você me evitou esse tempo todo, House, me diga? Pediu ela.

House levantou uma de suas mãos e a levou em direção ao rosto de Cuddy, e deslizou o dedo em direção ao decote do vestido, retirando o vinho remanescente que ali estava, sugando o dedo em seguida, saboreando a mistura de vinho e Cuddy.

Ela estremeceu ao sentir o toque dos dedos dele sobre sua pele, era como se uma onda de alta voltagem percorresse cada pedaço do seu corpo.

- Uma coisa eu tenho que confessar, seu namorado tem bom gosto...para vinho. Brincou House.

- Vá embora, House! Caso você não tenha percebido, esse é o banheiro feminino, se alguém entrar aqui....

Antes que Cuddy terminasse sua frase, uma senhora entrou no banheiro e avistou os dois ali, indignada.

- Que foi? Você errou de banheiro, esse banheiro é o masculino e ela é um travesti, quer que eu prove? Disse House à senhora.

Assustada, ela deixou o banheiro rapidamente, fazendo com que House tomasse medidas desesperadas. Ele a puxou pelo braço, levando-a em direção à porta do banheiro para deficientes físicos.

- Me solta, House! Exclamou ela, tentando se esquivar.

- Essa é a melhor parte em ser aleijado, o banheiro é maior. Afirmou ele, trancando a porta atrás de si.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Indagou Cuddy.

- O que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo...para não ele, puxando-a para si.

- Me solta House, Sean está me esperando lá fora, alguém pode entrar aqui....Disse ela, ofegantemente.

-Shii....Disse House, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios de Cuddy e deslizando-o pelo corpo dela, molhado com vinho.

Ele percorreu cada parte do corpo de Cuddy com os dedos, perdendo um tempo maior entre a curva de seus seios, sobre o vestido. Cuddy capturou a mão de House com as suas, impedindo que ele continuasse seu trajeto pela parte inferior de seu corpo. Ele olhou desapontado para ela, mas para sua surpresa, Cuddy simplesmente levou a mão de House para dentro de seu decote, deixando que ele tocasse diretamente seus seios. O coração dela batia aceleradamente, quando finalmente ele tocou seu mamilo com a ponta dos dedos, ela gemeu, fazendo com que ele continuasse. House abaixou-se e mordiscou o mamilo enrijecido de Cuddy sobre o fino vestido.

- Nós não podemos fazer isso...Avisou Cuddy, empurrando-o para longe dela.

- Porque não? Você quer isso tanto quanto eu...Respondeu ele, deslizando novamente as mãos sobre o corpo dela.

- Não, não quero! Mentiu Cuddy.

- Não é o que o seu corpo está me dizendo...eu sou muito bom com linguagem corporal. Brincou ele, levantando o vestido de Cuddy com ambas as mãos.

House deslizou as mãos entre as coxas dela, subindo lentamente para seus glúteos, ele pressionou o corpo dela contra o seu, fazendo com que ela sentisse a necessidade dele.

- Se você é mesmo assim tão bom, o que meu corpo está te dizendo agora? Questionou Cuddy, curiosa.

Ele levou os dedos à boca, molhando-os com sua saliva, e em seguida tocou os seios de Cuddy, por dentro do decote.

- Seus seios estão querendo minha língua....Começou ele, enquanto beijava o pescoço de Cuddy.

- Mesmo? Eles te falaram isso? Questionou Cuddy, maliciosamente.

- Sim...Respondeu ele, descendo suas mãos pela barriga de Cuddy, parando entre suas coxas.

- O que mais? Perguntou Cuddy.

- Suas nádegas querem minhas mãos...Disse ele, apertando firmemente as nádegas de Cuddy, fazendo com que o corpo dela se aproximasse ainda mais do seu.

Cuddy respirava ofegantemente a cada movimento das mãos dele, ela podia sentir a respiração irregular e quente de Gregory House sobre sua nuca.

- Continue...Pediu ela, tentando controlar o desejo.

Ele deslizou uma das mãos entre as pernas de Cuddy, sentindo que ela o desejava tanto quanto ele a ela.

- Essa parte de você...quer essa parte de mim....Respondeu ele, arqueando os quadris de encontro aos dela, sem tirar as mãos da parte inferior do corpo de Cuddy.

Ela pode mais uma vez sentir que o desejo dele crescia a cada momento, e moveu os quadris de encontro aos dele, provando que mais uma vez, House estava certo, ela demonstrava apenas com a linguagem corporal quanto ela o queria.

- Faltou só uma parte. Afirmou House, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- Qual? Questionou ela, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Ele levou a mão que estava entre as pernas de Cuddy até os lábios dela, fazendo com que ela sugasse seus dedos fervorosamente.

- Sua boca...está querendo a minha. Disse ele.

Após dizer suas últimas palavras, ele cobriu os lábios de Cuddy com os seus próprios, suavemente, com a boca entreaberta, roçou seus lábios sobre os dela, delicadamente, sem usar a língua. Sedenta por um beijo dele, Cuddy inseriu sua língua na boca de House, que recuou.

- Viu só como você é previsível...Disse House, afastando seu corpo do dela e sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Seu desgraçado, era essa a sua intenção, me provocar e depois fugir? Questionou ela, enfurecida.

- Não, minha intenção era fazer você pensar isso, e te deixar nervosa. Afirmou ele, aproximando-se novamente dela.

- Porque você quer me deixar nervosa?

- Porque eu adoro quando você fica nervosa...Provocou ele, aproximando novamente os lábios dos dela.

Dessa vez seus lábios se encontraram, House segurou o rosto de Cuddy, aprofundando o beijo, suas línguas travaram uma batalha, enquanto seus corpos se esfregavam instintivamente. House encostou Cuddy contra a parede do banheiro, sem separar seus lábios dos dela. Ela cruzou as pernas em torno dos quadris dele, que se movia com volúpia de encontro ao corpo dela, como se não houvesse nenhuma peça de roupa entre eles. House levantou o vestido de Cuddy e retirou a calcinha que ela usava, deixando a peça cair rapidamente ao chão. Sua perna doía e ele já não conseguia mantê-la naquela posição. Percebendo isso, Cuddy se sentou sobre o vaso do banheiro, enquanto ele se debruçou sobre ela. House deslizou os lábios sobre o vestido de Cuddy, lambendo o material, misturado ao vinho havia caído sobre a peça. Ao chegar entre suas coxas, ele passou os dentes na porção medial delas, subindo em direção medial delas, subindo em direçassou os dentes na porçturado ao vinho que ele havia bre ela.o cho a porção central de seu corpo, que tanto ansiava por seu toque. House começou a suga-la ali, fervorosamente, fazendo com que o corpo de Cuddy estremecesse. Ela arqueava os quadris em constantes movimentos cada vez que sentia a língua de House penetrando-a. Levou as mãos ao cabelos grisalhos de House, apertando-o ainda mais contra si, e gemendo de prazer.

- Oh meu deus, House...oh meu deus....Repetia ela, ofegante.

Ao ouvi-la gemer por ele, House parou o que estava fazendo e subiu o corpo sobre o dela.

- Shiii, melhor você ficar quieta, antes que o restaurante inteiro escute. Avisou ele, cobrindo os lábios dela com os dedos, que em seguida foram substituídos pelos seus próprios lábios.

Eles inverteram as posições, House sentou-se sobre o vaso e Cuddy sentou-se de frente para ele. House e Cuddy se abraçaram, pressionando sus corpos um contra o outro. Cuddy estava totalmente nua da cintura para baixo, enquanto House ainda estava plenamente vestido. Ela realizava a dança dos quadris sobre ele, sentindo a rigidez de House sobre a calça que ele usava.

- Eu também posso ler sua liguagem corporal...Retrucou ela.

- Sério? O que meu corpo está te dizendo agora? Perguntou ele, mordiscando a orelha de Cuddy, suavemente.

Cuddy levou as mãos até o ziper da calça de House e o abriu.

- Está me dizendo para soltá-lo, e colocá-lo em outro lugar. Respondeu ela, esfregando toda a extensão dele com a mão, retirando-o de dentro da roupa íntima.

- Aonde? Questionou House, tentando conter o desejo ao sentir os movimentos dela.

- Dentro de mim...Sussurrou ela, ao pé do ouvido de House.

Ela o colocou exatamente onde o queria, e em movimentos precisos eles se uniram em um só corpo. Seus lábios se encontraram novamente, enquanto seus quadris continuaram a se mover cada vez mais intensamente. Não era possível abafar os gemidos de House e Cuddy, e eles já não se importavam com o público que poderia ouvir o que estava acontecendo dentro daquele banheiro. Tudo que importava era o que estava acontecendo ali. Cuddy começou a mexer os quadris em movimentos circulares, fazendo com que House revirasse os olhos de prazer. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, entregando-se às emoções que estava vivenciando.

House começou a sentir os espasmos do corpo de Cuddy antes dos seus próprios. Ela apertou ainda mais seu corpo contra o dele, relaxando após atingir seu clímax. Cuddy percebeu que House ainda não havia conseguido se aliviar, ela levantou-se do colo de House e ajoelhou-se em frente a ele. Percebendo quais eram as verdadeiras intenções dela, ele sorriu e abriu os lábios esboçando um ruído gutural ao senti-la colocando-o totalmente em sua boca. Cuddy o sugava com força e vontade, passando a língua sobre cada parte dele, sem esquecer nenhum pedaço sequer. Ele levou as mãos ao cabelo dela, colocando-o de lado para que pudesse ver o rosto dela enquanto o sugava, seus olhos se encontraram, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas de prazer, era explícito o que estavam sentindo naquele momento.

- Cuddy, pare....eu não consigo mais....Avisou House, tentando puxá-la.

Ela se levantou e sentou-se novamente sobre ele. Em apenas alguns movimentos dentro dela, House atingiu o clímax e a abraçou o mais forte que conseguia, como se tentasse se certificar de que ela nao iria a lugar nenhum.

Cuddy encostou a testa sobre a dele, e eles ficaram naquela posição por alguns segundos, antes de dizerem qualquer coisa.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta....Disse ela, beijando-o nos lábios.

- Eu sei. Afirmou ele, roçando sua barba crescida sobre o rosto dela.

Eles tentaram se recompor, vestiram as peças de roupa que faltavam e sairam separadamente do banheiro. Mas os olhares das pessoas próximas ao local eram de indignação. House e Cuddy não podiam esconder o acontecido.

- Meu deus Lisa, quanta demora,eu pensei que você tivesse morrido dentro daquele banheiro! Exclamou Sean, preocupado.

Antes que Cuddy pudesse responder alguma coisa, House se aproximou da mesa.

- Ela morreu...de prazer. Disse House.

- House! Gritou Cuddy, encabulada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Questionou Sean, furioso.

- Se eu fosse você ficava de olho nela, nunca se sabe quando, nem onde, uma mulher começa a cometer infidelidade. Brincou House.

- Eu confio na Lisa, ela nunca me trairia. Afirmou Sean, ingenuamente.

- Nunca diga nunca...Respondeu House, piscando descaradamente para Cuddy e deixando o restaurante em seguida.

_**Apartamento de House - Naquela mesma noite**_

Ele não conseguia dormir quando a campainha tocou e sorriu ao perceber que ela estava do outro lado da porta.

- Não conseguiu ficar longe de mim? Perguntou ele.

- Engraçadinho...Afirmou ela, entrando no apartamento.

- E o seu namorado, Sean-frudo? Questionou House.

-Não o chame assim! Eu pedi um tempo, e saí correndo de lá antes de ser queimada viva por todas aquelas pessoas que nos ouviram dentro do banheiro.

- Ok. Afirmou ele.

- É só isso que você tem a me dizer? Nós nunca mais poderemos voltar naquele restaurante, House! Estou me sentindo péssima pelo que eu fiz! Exclamou Cuddy.

- Está arrependida? Perguntou House, magoado.

- Sim! Afirmou ela, categoricamente.

- Se você está arrependida, o que está fazendo aqui? Perguntou House.

- Eu...não sei. Respondeu Cuddy.

- Então me faça um favor, volte aqui quando você descorbrir. Disse House, esticando o braço em direção à porta de saída.

- Você quer voltar a trabalhar para mim? Perguntou ela.

- Como médico ou como escravo sexual? Brincou ele.

- Isso não foi engraçado. Afirmou ela, cruzando os braços a sua frente.

- Eu posso fazer as duas coisas, se você pagar bem...Retrucou House.

- Eu pago o que valem os seus serviços. Respondeu ela.

- Vamos combinar um valor....Mil dólares por cada vez que você gritar meu nome...Pediu ele, roçando a barba sobre o pescoço de Cuddy.

- House! Exclamou ela, afastando-se dele.

- Acabo de ganhar mil dólares....desse jeito vou ser um homem rico.

- Vai trabalhar para mim ou não? Perguntou ela, novamente.

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu para ela, e não era necessário dizer mais nada.

- Tudo bem, se você quiser, esteja no meu escritório amanhã às 8. Com a roupa passada e a barba aparada...por favor. Ordenou Cuddy.

- Cuddy você sabe que eu ainda não posso voltar a clinicar...

- Quem disse que você vai clinicar? Eu tenho outras coisas em mente. Respondeu ela, seguindo em direção à porta.

- Eu nunca irei fazer nenhum trabalho sujo para você, Doutora Cuddy.

- Nunca diga nunca....Disse ela, fechando a porta atrás de si.

_**FIM.**_


End file.
